


Secret Santa

by cynicalwish



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwish/pseuds/cynicalwish
Summary: Zalex try to come up with the perfect gift for one another.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. Lucky Dip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abusivedempzee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abusivedempzee).



"Looks like it's gonna be a cold day in Liberty Hell," Zach grinned, glancing around at all of the festive decorations.

"That may have been the lamest thing you've ever said. I'm impressed!" Alex said, also unable to contain his smile.

He loved Zach's stupid jokes, and while he hated the holiday season, he couldn't help but admit that the aesthetic of Christmas was amazing. They walked past a tall, green Christmas tree which was neatly decorated with ribbon, glittery balls and a gleaming star on top. Snowflakes were hung from the ceiling and there was tinsel. Lots of it. Christmas music was heard through the speakers and Alex swore he had never seen this much red and green.

The pair walked over to their lockers, getting their stuff out before noticing Sheri approaching them.

"If it isn't my two favorite Liberty boys," she exclaims.

"Sheri! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You both signed up for secret Santa this year, right?" They nodded unanimously, causing Sheri's face to light up.

"Amazing! Well, I didn't come empty handed. Pick your names. And no spoiling it, I know what you two are like," she teased. They obliged and reached in one after the other.

Alex's first thought as he opened it was "who the fuck has handwriting that big?" before it dawned on him that he got Zach. He was satisfied, because how hard could it be to shop for your best friend?

"So, who did you get?" she asked, giddily.

"No spoiling, remember?" Alex said smugly. Sheri hit him playfully.

"Fine, well I look forward to the big reveal. See you guys, I have to hound Courtney now."

"Good luck," Alex said as he waved Sheri off.

As she walked away, he turned to Zach who had just opened his. Zach's note was neatly written and in deep black ink, small but legible writing saying the name he hoped to get. He had Alex and he was determined to make this Christmas extra special.

"So, who's the lucky person?" Alex asked. Zach mimed zipping his mouth shut and began speeding away. Alex chased after him.

"Zach, you asshole." He tried to be mad, but Zach was so endearing it was hard not to laugh as he ran after him and into the classroom. He took his usual spot next to Zach and mentally brainstormed ideas every free second he got.


	2. Angels in Snow

As the final bell went, the boys rushed out. They gathered their belongings and were ready to make a head start on their holiday preparations. First, however, they figured they'd hang out at Eisenhower Park before going home. After all, it didn't snow every day. They walked there together in comfortable silence, taking in each other's company and the stunning light displays and snow covered streets.

"Shit, it's cold!" Zach said, pulling down his hat and adjusting his gloves.

"Yeah, it's almost like it's snowing..." Alex said sarcastically.

Zach hurled a snowball at him for revenge, cracking up at himself. "Getting snippy with me, Standall? Face the consequences!"

Alex caught him off guard with an even bigger one and the two were in fits of giggles, starting an impromptu snowball fight like they were kids without a care in the world. They soon found themselves lying on the ground next to one another, tired from dodging snowballs and falling constantly.

"I think this calls for some snow angels, don't you think?"

"Way ahead of you." Alex began gracefully crafting his snow angel, while Zach took a more chaotic approach. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"What the fuck is that?" Alex said, stifling a laugh.

"Art." Zach looked at his monstrosity with pride. "How is yours so neat?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks."

"I believe there is one more thing left in the snow-ly trinity." Zach said.

"Snow-ly trinity?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, like holy trinity...but snow."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

Alex rolled his eyes fondly, waiting for Zach to tell him what this mysterious third item on their agenda was.

"Snowmen!"

"How did we ever forget?" He laughed.

An hour later, they were exhausted from all the snow related fun and had produced a massive snowman with a sinister face.

"It's...beautiful." Alex said with an amused expression on his face he couldn't conceal.

Zach pretended to wipe a tear as he gazed upon the hideous creation.

"I'll miss him, but we should get going."

"Yeah, you should come back to mine."

"Damn, Standall..."

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant! It's closer so you can warm up."

"Just teasing. Sounds good."


	3. No Place Like Home

When they arrived at Alex's place, Zach instantly felt at home. They were like a second family to him and it always felt so welcoming. Since his dad had passed away, his relationship with his mum was strained and he always felt like he was walking on eggshells and May was always busy. He found himself spending more time at Alex's than his own place. Peter was like a brother to him, an especially annoying brother at that since he teased Zach about Alex relentlessly. Today was no exception. Alex entered and took off his coat, hat and gloves before rushing to warm up by the fire.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Peter joked as Alex walked in. "Boyfriend couldn't make it today?"

"I didn't know rats could speak, I thought that only happened in the movies."

"So you're not denying it."

"Shut the fuck up, he is not." Alex threw a pillow at him. They chuckled, knowing it was all in good fun.

"But you want him to be, right?" Peter said, finally making eye contact with Alex and being slightly more serious this time. Zach finally trailed in behind Alex, with Mr Standall, before he could speak.

"Dad, when did you get here?" Alex said, deciding he didn't need to answer Peter at all and dropping it.

"I was gonna offer you boys a lift when I saw you but you were pretty close. Zach was just helping me bring some stuff in."

"Alex, your dad is so cool!" Zach said as he placed a few boxes onto the table. He then joined Alex next to the fire. Bill chuckled at that. Peter mouthed "boyfriend goals" to Alex who flung another pillow at him, to the confusion of both Zach and Bill.

"Anyway, I'd best get going. Feel free to stay as long as you want Zach."

"Thanks sir."

"Now you boys be on your best behavior, you hear me?"

"Aw man, you mean we can't set the house on fire?"

"Real funny, kiddo. Have a nice day." He waved goodbye and walked away.

"Now, are you guys ready for some gaming action? I'm gonna crush you both."

"It's on, loser." Alex said, watching Zach get up to hang up his coat. "First, I'm gonna make us both a hot chocolate. Want one Pete?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Thanks Lex," Zach chimed as he took his spot on the couch.

Soon after, Alex returned with their warm drinks and placed a blanket on them.

"Marshmallows, since you have a weird obsession."

"They're just so soft." They curled up and watched Peter play until they were done, deciding to join.

"Time to teach you a lesson," Alex said mischievously.

Zach and Alex teamed up, beating Peter a few times.

"Not fair, you guys are ganging up on me."

"Just because you're losing," Alex said sticking his tongue out at Peter. A short while later, Peter left to finish off some work for school while Zach and Alex were tired and fell asleep together on the couch.


	4. Constellation

Zach woke up much earlier than Alex, finally understanding that when Alex said he overslept he meant it. He was convinced that the boy could sleep through a tornado. He watched him for a moment, looking more at peace than he had ever seen him. Zach could have stayed there forever, but he didn't have long to think of the right gift. He slowly got up, careful not to wake Alex up. He found a pen and paper, scribbling a note about how his mum wanted him home, which in all honesty was probably true. As far as he was concerned, his mum would have to wait.

"Zach..." Alex mumbled.

"Did I wake you up?" Zach whispered gently.

To his surprise, Alex simply turned over and continued to sleep, unaware of what was happening. If he was still asleep then why did he call his name? Unless he was...dreaming of him? Zach forced himself to ignore the slight blush creeping onto his face. He wasn't into Alex and he definitely didn't just melt, because as much as Alex was a dickhead he was also so fucking cute. Maybe it was how small he was in every sense of the word, making Zach feel protective. Or how he was so endearing, even when he was pretending to be edgy. He reminded Zach of a cat sometimes. Loyal to a fault and full of love when he liked someone, but most people would only see the angry side of him because he had been hurt so much and couldn't risk it happening again.

Regardless, he definitely wasn't into Alex. Not at all. He didn't fall harder when Alex used coffee cups to warm his hands at Monet's when he was cold, even with sweater paws to warm them. Or when he would pretend horror movies didn't scare him, but jump out of his skin at the slightest sound on their movie nights. When his voice broke before he was about to cry or when he doodled during class because his mind was making him restless. Not his quirky drink choices or sassy remarks. How good he looked when he was concentrating on playing his guitar in every rehearsal Zach went to.

Zach Dempsey was not head over heels for Alex Standall. And that definitely wasn't why he was about to name a star after him. The idea came to him as he wandered through the snow covered streets, thinking of how Alex's silver hair would make him the perfect Jack Frost. How giddy Alex would be if he was there, pretending to be a dragon with icy breath. Winter belonged to him and maybe that was why they balanced each other out so well. He realized that Alex deserved more than this world could give him and maybe that was why a star was the perfect gift.

He was happy with his choice, so he made his way home while taking in the silence. He arrived home, briefly saying hi and rushing upstairs before his mum grilled him about what he was doing. He placed an order for the star and began writing his card. It featured an iridescent snowflake with a snowy landscape for a background.

"To Alex,

Merry Christmas and a happy new year. If anyone deserves one, it's you. You deserve to be happy. Thanks for being you.

Love,  
Zach."


	5. Treble Clef

Eventually, Alex got up and frowned when he realized he was alone. He got up and stretched, yawning slightly. "Fuck Zach for being a morning person," he groaned. He went to make coffee, noticing the note Zach had left. He pulled out his phone. 

To: Zach   
Hey, you okay?  
Sent: 11:09am

From: Zach  
Yeah man, just my mom. You know how she gets.  
Sent: 11:11

To: Zach  
Lol okay, I was just worried.   
Sent: 11:12

From: Zach   
Aww little Alex was worried about meeee?   
Sent: 11:14

To: Zach  
Fuck you, Zach.   
Sent: 11:17

He chuckled to himself, feeling his head pound and deciding it was definitely time for coffee. He took a sip of it when he was finished, thinking about Zach and what he was going to get him. He had planned on getting him a gag gift, but he really wanted it to mean something. He was never good at handling affection. Receiving it was hard, because there was always the voice in his head saying he didn't deserve it, but giving it was something that he always did and ended up feeling pathetic about later. But Zach was his best friend and he knew he would appreciate it. 

Alex sat and brainstormed things in his journal that Zach would like. He liked video games and movies. Alex definitely couldn't include strawberries in any capacity, since Zach was allergic so chocolate strawberries were obviously a no go area. But the one thing Zach loved more than anything was music. He even planned to lie to his, rather scary, mom so he could study music at college. He was great at piano, he even made Alex cry by playing it once. Alex could only really play the guitar, but for Zach he was willing to make an exception. 

He walked upstairs to his room and sat at his desk, journal in front of him and got scribbling lyrics. He had written songs about Zach before, but he thought they were shit and they all ended up crumpled up in the bin. This time was different, because he had big plans for Christmas. He had already bought Zach the newest release of his favorite game and tickets to a movie he wanted to see, but thought would be sold out for ages. But third gift's the charm right, or something like that? This was the one that they'd never forget, he swore it.


	6. Intergalactic Melody

Christmas morning was every bit as magical as they hoped. Alex opened his curtains to reveal that his windows were adorned with glistening icicles. His parents were sipping hot chocolates in their sweaters when he got downstairs and the house was decked in every possible Christmas themed decoration you could imagine. The tree was mesmerizing and he was excited for when they got together that evening to open the gifts up. 

"Hey buddy, Merry Christmas. There's more where this came from if you want some." His dad pointed to the hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas Alex," his mum said hugging him and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"Thanks, Merry Christmas. You guys are up early."

"We wanted to see you before we head out to work."

"Are you gonna be back late?"

"And miss watching you open your presents? Never. Standall tradition to do it together."

"You're right, how dare I even ask that. Also, I was wondering...can Zach join us tonight? His mum hates the whole Christmas thing..."

"Of course sweetie," his mum says as she puts her cup aside. 

"I don't see why not." His dad gets up to take them to the sink and ruffles Alex's hair on the way. 

"Great. Anyway, I'm kinda late. See you guys later!"

Alex left, looking at the lights strung up on the house and picturing what they would look like in the evening when the celebrations really began. He could barely wait to give Zach his Secret Santa gift. It was easily the one he put the most thought into. 

He walked into the frozen Liberty Hell, beside himself with laughter at the sight of Bolan dressed like an elf. Alex couldn't believe that once upon a time he was the Grinch who hated Christmas, because this was the quality content he signed up for. He spotted Zach a mile away, he was quite hard not to see being as tall as he was. And that huge, bright smile was unmistakable. 

"Alex!" Zach called out.

"Zachary."

"I've been looking for you, you missed first period."

"I was sleeping."

"I'm shocked."

"Shut up," he laughed. 

"Make me." there was a silence that loomed over them after that, tension that could have been cut with a knife. It was interrupted by a flood of people leaving class. Alex cleared his throat and continued. 

"Let's skip this period, I have to give you your gift."

"Same."

"Me first before I chicken out."

"You're already shaking," Zach said, taking Alex's hand.

"Well I'm nervous."

"Why?" 

"Follow me. It's time for gift one. The rest, you're opening at mine tonight."

"You want me over for Christmas?" Zach said, feeling touched.

"Duh, wouldn't be a celebration without you idiot."

"I'll take the compliment."

They laugh and walk to the music room, which Alex booked to ensure it was free.


	7. Symphony

The room was spacious and modern, with brand new instruments. The piano keys were glossy and it was a shiny black color that Alex adored. He hoped he would do this justice. Zach was confused, but excited and took a seat.

"I didn't know you played piano 'Lex."

"I enlisted some help...but I wrote the lyrics."

"You wrote a song for me?" Zach asked, already feeling emotional. 

"Yeah, now shhh so I can sing it," Alex laughed. He definitely coped with his nerves through humor and luckily Zach knew this already. 

Alex turned to the lyrics and got ready to play. 

Verse 1 

You don’t have to say the words, 

For me to know you’d travel worlds 

If it meant I’d be okay. 

Promise I’d do the same.   
  
Pre-Chorus 

You have so much love to give, 

Don’t ever forget it. 

And don’t ever give up on yourself.   
  
Chorus 

I made the mistake of not trying, 

I saw it in your eyes, the pain and the fear. 

While you’re here, I’m never leaving. 

I’ll keep on fighting, year by year. 

Verse 2 

I remember saying there’s no way out of here 

I’ve lost my fucking way. 

Gave you hell, but you raised it just to stay. 

Wish I could thank you everyday.   
  
Pre-Chorus 

Just know you have so much love to give, 

Don’t ever forget it. 

And don’t ever give up on yourself.   
  
Bridge 

We locked ourselves away, 

Found comfort in each other.   


Chorus 

I made the mistake of not trying, 

I saw it in your eyes, the pain and the fear. 

While you’re here, I’m never leaving. 

I’ll keep on fighting, year by year. 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, proud of himself for once because he managed to play without fucking up. He didn't need the lyrics as much as he thought he would, because they were just things he wished he could say to Zach without it being uncomfortable. But if being in band had taught him anything, it was that if he couldn't say it then he could always show it. 

"I'm not good with words, and I'm definitely not as good at piano as you. I mean you've had lessons since god knows when, but I wanted to give you more than just a gift. Though I obviously got those too..." Alex said. 

Zach wiped a tear and walked over to him, hugging him tighter than ever. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're here, who else would make me lactose intolerance with all his cheesiness?"

"You suck."

"I learn from the best. But thank you...that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." 

"I loved it, but now it's my turn."


	8. Starlight

"I know the wrapping is shit and I meant to give this to you later, but you should open it now." Zach said, reaching into his locker for the star.

"Okay," Alex responded. He opened it up and let out a slight gasp. "Zach I--"

"I know, I'm the best aren't I?"

"Yeah! What the fuck. But seriously, I'm the cheesy one?"

"Zip it, you can't deny I'm a genius."

Alex looked up at Zach, noticing how his eyes were still glassy from the song and his smile met his eyes. He was glowing. Alex had never seen him so radiant before, and sure he knew he was attractive, but not like this. Totally normal thing to think about a best friend, right?  
Zach was having a similar realization, looking down at his hot-headed friend and thinking that he was just like a star. Burning anything that gets close to him, but still dazzling anyone who saw him shine even from a distance. The blue sweater made his eyes look like the glaciers Zach was admiring earlier that morning. He was about to make a Jack Frost joke, but giggling nearby snapped him out of it.

"What are they laughing about?" he asked to a confused looking Alex, who just shrugged.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Look up," a voice chimed. They looked up in unison, and it dawned on them that they were directly under mistletoe.

"That was not there before," Alex pointed out.

"Well, let's give the people what they want." Zach suggested.

"We don't have to, y'know."

"You don't wanna?" he asked.

"I thought you might not want to," Alex said sheepishly.

Without another word, Zach pulled him in and kissed him like he had been thinking about it for so long, because in truth he had. And Alex had never known bliss like it.

"That was unexpected..." Alex said. 

"Was it?" Zach asked.

"No, not really." Alex chuckled. 

"That was a good kiss, ten out of ten. I'd do it again." He winked and Alex gently hit his arm. 

"Shut up!"

"Don't say you wouldn't, you totally would."

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes?"

"To what?"

"Being my boyfriend?" Zach said, hesitantly.

"Say what now?"

"Face it, we're basically a couple already."

"You're not wrong...we'll talk about it on the way back to mine."

"Not even gonna take me to dinner first? You move fast."

"Zach I will end you, do you understand?" Alex said, his cheeks turning practically beetroot. 

"Okay, okay I'll stop teasing you...for now. So this was cute and all, but who was your secret Santa?"

"The song was my secret Santa gift for you."

"No way, the star was mine. We got each other?"

"I say it's rigged."

"Or we're soulmates."


	9. Wish upon a Star

"Zach, did you mean it?" Alex asked, unable to make eye contact.

"Mean what?" He asked.

"About me being your boyfriend..." Alex explained while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yeah. We've been best friends for so long, but I feel like it's been starting to become more than that lately. Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah. I do," 

They both smiled shyly on the way back home, being greeted by Peter, Bill and Carolyn. 

"Hey boys! Merry Christmas. Zach, we got you a little something." Carolyn handed him a reindeer mug and some chocolate.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to."

"Least we can do for Alex's best friend. He never shuts up about you," she smiles. 

"Boyfriend actually," Alex said casually even though he was absolutely terrified. He knew they'd support him, but it was still uncomfortable as shit and he wanted to get it over and done with. Peter smirked and stayed silent, but his expression said more than words ever could. Carolyn hugged him. 

"Well, Zach, this is the happiest we've ever seen Alex and you're a huge part of that. So thank you, and we're proud of you both. Now, I hope you like turkey." 

They spent the rest of the night talking, eating and unwrapping presents. It felt normal, like home and as though Zach had found a chosen family. All he could do was smile at the thought that maybe this would be his family someday, if Alex wanted that. The highlight of the night was kissing Alex in front of the lights as it snowed and the moon was out. It was like a scene out of a movie he never wanted to end.


End file.
